Generally, the accumulator only has the simple functions of charging and discharging. Most people do not know when to maintain the battery, until the battery does not work and is discarded. This is a damage to the environmental protection. It is particularly a waste of resources to the self-owned energy battery with simply one function. Although there are some devices wherein the battery has been increased an anti-theft function by some people, or a remote-control breaker in the cavity of the battery, power failure would cause the damage or the trouble of the requirement to reconfigure because many precise computer electronic devices are equipped in modern vehicles. In addition, once the anti-theft devices sealed in the cavity fault, they cannot be taken out to repair, and correspondingly the battery cannot be used either. Moreover, there are a device controlling the current output, wherein: although it is not powered off in the state of anti-theft, it is powered off by involuntary touching the alarms when using, because sometimes the car owner forgets to remove the anti-theft setting, and therefore results in the troubles and the inconveniences that the precise devices in the vehicle are damaged.